1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for surface treatment of a substrate with an extra-low-speed ion beam. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for surface treatment with an extra-low-speed ion beam, which is useful for surface cleaning or quality improvement of a semiconductor or other electronic devices, and uses a cluster of a gaseous substance at the ambient temperature.